history_of_osesfandomcom-20200214-history
IPadOS 13
iPadOS 13 is the first release of the iPadOS operating system launched on September 24, 2019, succeeding iOS 12. It is based on iOS 13 and made for iPads with exclusive features but mostly the same features as iOS 13. It includes mouse support, a new Home Screen layout, improvements for the iPad only and more. From iOS 13, it includes Dark Mode, a set of refinements and features including a new Reminders app, a new Photos app design, a new Find My app, wallpapers compatible with Dark Mode and more. It is the first major version of Apple OS updates for the iPad to not have xx.0 as its initial release but xx.1. History The first iPad launched with iPhone OS 3.2, and received an update to iOS 4. With iOS 4, the iPad and iPhone had the same features but iPads had some of the apps from the iPhone missing. Over time, the iPads received new exclusive features and with iOS 12, all iPads supporting it received a new gesture control while iPhone gesture control needed an iPhone X, or newer. Apple realized that iPads needed their own OS, so they created iPadOS 13 as a separate version of iOS 13 for iPads. iPhones and compatible iPod Touches received iOS 13 while iPads received iPadOS 13. iPadOS 13 launched on September 24, 2019 as version 13.1 and has since received two major updates + a few bug fix updates. Version history 13.1.x iPadOS 13.1.1 was a bug fix update released on 27/09/2019. iPadOS 13.1.2 was a bug fix update released on 30/09/2019. iPadOS 13.1.3 was a bug fix update released on 15/10/2019. 13.2.x iPadOS 13.2 was a major update released on 28/10/2019. It is required for Beats Solo Pro. It fixed the lag when opening Camera from the Lock Screen. It added a new Volume HUD animation and the device you're connected to will now show on the volume slider in the Control Center. The Volume Icon changes. It adds 61 new emojis. The Share Audio interface features moving icons, and more. iPadOS 13.2.2 was a bug fix update released on 7/11/2019. iPadOS 13.2.3 was a bug fix update released on 18/11/2019. 13.3.x iPadOS 13.3 was a minor feature update released on December 10, 2019 including some new features. iPadOS 13.3.1 is a scheduled bug fix update due for release in January 2020. 13.4.x iPadOS 13.4 is a scheduled major update due for release in February or March 2020. Changelog from iOS 12 iPadOS 13 changes the handling of location data. When an app requests access to location, the user chooses whether to grant access whenever they are using the app, or only once. The user will receive similar prompts for background location access, and when an app requests access to Bluetooth or Wi-Fi (which may also be used for non-consensual location tracking). A system-wide Dark Mode allows users to enable a light-on-dark color scheme for the entire iPadOS user interface, all native applications, and supported third-party apps. It can be manually turned on or set to automatically switch between light and dark modes based on the time of day. iPadOS 13 includes a new Volume HUD that appears on the left side of the screen and allows the user to set the volume by sliding a finger on it. Siri uses a software-generated voice called "Neural TTS", intended to sound more natural than previous versions that use clips of human voices. Siri also became more functional and new sound control is available. The Siri Shortcuts app is installed by default. Siri also uses HomePod to learn and recognize voices of different people. It is also possible for Siri to automatically read incoming messages aloud on AirPods. The QuickType virtual keyboard features QuickPath, allowing the user to swipe their finger across the keyboard to complete words and phrases. This functionality was previously exclusively available via third-party keyboard applications such as SwiftKey, Adaptxt, Gboard, or Swype. Emoji stickers have been included on the emoji keyboard and can be used wherever regular emoji can be. iPadOS 13 adds a new system-wide gesture interface for cut, copy, paste, undo, and redo. A three-finger swipe left or up will undo; three fingers right or down will redo. A single three-finger pinch will copy, a second three-finger pinch will cut, and a three-finger spread pastes. A three-finger single tap will bring up a shortcut menu with all five options. The blue text cursor can be moved around text fields by pressing and holding to pick it up and move it. Many new options for text selection have also been added: double-tapping a word will select it, triple-tapping selects a sentence, and quadruple-tapping a paragraph selects it. A new single sign-on implementation called "Sign in with Apple" allows users to create accounts with third-party services with a minimal amount of information. Users can share emails or a private "relay" email with the app. Users may generate a disposable email address for each site, improving privacy and anonymity, and reducing the amount of information that can be associated with a single email address. All iPadOS applications that support third-party login methods, such as Facebook and Google, must support the "Sign in with Apple" system, and the iPadOS human interface guidelines recommend that developers place the "Sign in with Apple" option above other login methods. iPadOS 13 makes several performance improvements. Face ID unlocks the iPad Pro 2018 up to 30 percent faster than on iOS 12. A new file format makes app downloads as much as 50 percent smaller, app updates as much as 60 percent smaller, and app launches up to twice as fast. Similar to many laptops, iPadOS 13 has a feature to limit the battery charging percentage to 80%. This feature allows leaving the mobile phone charging overnight without needing a timeclocked power outlet for preserving battery lifespan. Keeping the battery percentage more centered instead of complete charges and discharges reduces strain onto the battery. This reduces the battery aging of the lithium-ion battery and extends its lifespan. iPadOS 13 introduces the ability to connect to external USB drives. Although primarily designed for thumb drives and hard drives, a wide variety of USB disk devices will work, thanks to the iPadOS's support of the SCSI subclass of USB Mass Storage. Native SCSI disk devices will work as well, when used with a SCSI to USB adapter. iPadOS 13 adds official support for the Sony DualShock 4 and the Microsoft Xbox One controller. iPadOS 13 also adds support for wireless audio sharing for AirPods and certain Beats headphones. A new multi-select gesture is available in supported applications such as Files and Mail. Multiple items, such as files or emails, can be quickly selected by dragging two fingers over the desired items. App features Messages and Memoji User profiles can be created and Memoji can be used as an iMessage profile picture. All iPadOS devices with an A9 processor or newer can create custom Memoji. Memoji and Animoji can be used as a sticker in iMessage and other apps; they are also available as regular emoji for use anywhere the emoji keyboard is available. There are a variety of new customization options for Memoji. Maps The Maps app features a redesigned maps UI, featuring more detailed maps, and Look Around, a street level imagery implementation similar to Google Street View. Reminders Redesigned and rebuilt from the ground up with new features such as the ability to suggest when a reminder should be delivered to the user, and the ability to tag contacts so that references to reminders can be surfaced elsewhere, such as in Messages. Photos The Photos app includes a redesigned UI and uses machine learning to auto-hide "clutter" images such as screenshots and documents. Photos has a redesigned interface showing users photos they took in the past year, month, week and day. This brings all photos to one page and shows users photos based on what their device suggests for them. iPadOS 13 support iPadOS 13 is currently supported, and can be installed on iPads with 2GB RAM Minimum, on an A8 or A8X chip or higher. Supported iPads: iPad Air (2 and 3) iPad (gen 5, 6 and 7) iPad Mini (4 and 5) iPad Pro (all) Pre-releases and builds - iPadOS 13 beta 1 - iPadOS 13 beta 2 - iPadOS 13 beta 3 - iPadOS 13 beta 4 - iPadOS 13 beta 5 - iPadOS 13 beta 6 - iPadOS 13 beta 7 - iPadOS 13 beta 8 GM - iPadOS 13 GM Gallery